Problem: The matrix
\[\begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ -\frac{4}{5} & \frac{3}{5} \end{pmatrix}\]corresponds to a reflection.  Enter the ordered pair $(a,b).$
Let $\mathbf{R}$ be the matrix, let $\mathbf{v}$ be a vector, and let $\mathbf{r} = \mathbf{R} \mathbf{v}.$  Then $\mathbf{R} \mathbf{r} = \mathbf{v},$ which means $\mathbf{R}^2 \mathbf{v} = \mathbf{v}.$  (In geometrical terms, if we reflect a vector, and reflect it again, then we get back the same vector as the original.)  Since this holds for all vectors $\mathbf{v},$
\[\mathbf{R}^2 = \mathbf{I}.\]Here,
\[\mathbf{R}^2 = \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ -\frac{4}{5} & \frac{3}{5} \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ -\frac{4}{5} & \frac{3}{5} \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} a^2 - \frac{4}{5} b & ab + \frac{3}{5} b \\ -\frac{4}{5} a - \frac{12}{25} & -\frac{4}{5} b + \frac{9}{25} \end{pmatrix}.\]Thus, $-\frac{4}{5} a - \frac{12}{25} = 0$ and $-\frac{4}{5} b + \frac{9}{25} = 1.$  Solving, we find $(a,b) = \boxed{\left( -\frac{3}{5}, -\frac{4}{5} \right)}.$